A la recherche du temps perdu
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Dans un monde où le temps qu'il nous reste sur terre est affiché au-dessus de notre tête, la vie passe différemment. La vie passe différemment lorsque les gens qu'on aime sont déjà partis. Le temps passe différemment quand on ne fait pas vraiment parti de sa propre vie. Dans ce monde, Derek et Stiles se sont rencontrés.


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

**Note :**** Bonjour ! **

**Je suis fière de vous présenter une histoire qui est dans mes tiroirs depuis longtemps et que j'ai enfin fini. **

**Merci à la merveilleuse Piccolina Sandra pour ses conseils, sa correction, ses encouragements et ses compliments. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Enoy ! **

**.II.**

Dans un monde où le temps qu'il nous reste sur terre est affiché au-dessus de notre tête, la vie passe différemment.

Imaginez. Dès votre naissance, le nombre d'heures que vous vivrez apparaît au-dessus de votre tête. Impossible à oublier. Que ce soit 10 heures ou 700 800. La première chose que les parents font, c'est de pleurer de joie quand ce nombre d'heures n'est pas inférieur à une journée. Puis, vient le calcul. Cet enfant aura-t-il une longue vie ? Survivra-t-il à ses parents ? Aura-t-il le temps de grandir, de vieillir ? Chaque résultat implique un torrent d'émotion.

Le désespoir, lorsque l'on se rend compte qu'on enterra son propre enfant. Qu'il n'aura pas le temps d'aller en maternelle. D'atteindre l'âge de la sagesse. De faire subir à son entourage ses crises d'adolescence. Qu'il ne pourra pas voter. Ou choisir une université. Se marier. Avoir des enfants. Avoir une carrière.

Toutes les choses que l'on pense offrir à son enfant, dès sa naissance. Et qui lui seront volé, par ce chrono qui fait défiler les secondes avec une régularité douloureuse.

Dans ce monde, chaque naissance est inexorablement liée à la mort.

.II.

Stiles était un garçon qui réfléchissait peu aux conséquences. D'après les calculs qu'il avait faits dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre, il mourrait à 22 ans. Terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes les choses qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir, apprécier, aimer.

Mais ne pleurez pas. Il avait accepté cette idée il y a bien longtemps. Ça correspondait à 10 années après la mort de sa mère. Si vous voulez vous pleurer, pleurez pour son père, qui allait perdre son fils et sa femme en 10 ans de temps, et qui ne pouvait rien y faire.

Derek était un homme de 26 ans, qui se fichait de son futur. Sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où le mystère « pourquoi les chronos de ma famille s'arrêtent le même jour » devint une réalité. Ils moururent tous dans un incendie. Sauf sa sœur Laura, qui se tua quelques mois plus tard en voiture, et son oncle Peter, qui était toujours dans le coma et qui devait manifestement y rester jusqu'à ses 40 ans.

La vie passe différemment lorsque les gens qu'on aime sont déjà partis. Le temps passe différemment quand on ne fait pas vraiment parti de sa propre vie.

.II.

Stiles avait décidé de ne pas faire d'études supérieures, de toutes façons, il n'en aurait pas l'utilité. Il avait fini ses études secondaires pour faire plaisir à son père, et parce que cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec ses amis, alors pourquoi se serait-il privé? Mais quand vint l'heure de choisir quelle faculté rejoindre, il avait laissé ses camarades s'interroger sur leur avenir et s'était contenté de trouver un job. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de participer aux frais du foyer, mais qui lui laisserait du temps libre, pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait voyagé, il avait lu, il avait découvert les péchés de la vie.

Somme toute, il avait profité de sa vie. Vingt-deux ans, c'est long, quand on attend. C'était le paradoxe de sa vie. Il n'avait pas vécu, il avait rempli le vide de son emploi du temps, en attendant la mort. C'était presque cruel.

Il arrivait bientôt à la fin du voyage. Il allait mourir dans deux semaines. Depuis longtemps, le décompte de ce qui lui restait à vivre ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Mais il s'approchait de sa mort, inexorablement. Il réfléchissait à toutes ces fois où deux semaines étaient si vite passées. Serait-ce pareil pour ces deux semaines-ci ?

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait, à ce qu'il aimerait faire. Bien sûr, il y avait tellement de chose pour lesquelles il n'aurait jamais le temps. Trouver un métier qui lui plaisait. Tomber amoureux. Aimer aussi fort que ses parents s'étaient aimés. Se marier. Avoir des enfants, peut-être. Mais voilà, il allait mourir dans deux semaines. Alors, pour ce soir, il allait se perdre dans les bras d'un(e) bel(le) inconnu(e). Et peut-être boire. Oublier pendant quelques heures, que le temps file et que la mort nous attend toujours.

C'est pour cela qu'il se dirigeait vers le Jungle. Un jean noir, une chemise à carreau, et une paire de converse. Sans acolyte, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ses amis s'apitoyer. Ils avaient déjà commencé, à vouloir passer du temps avec lui, profiter du "temps qu'il leur restait". A eux, il leur restait encore plein de temps, c'était lui qui voyait la fin arriver inexorablement. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle, avec des petits regards larmoyant et des sourires tristes. Il avait son père pour ça. Son père... A cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Il était réellement désolé pour son père. Désolé de le laisser seul, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à dépasser le deuil de sa femme. Mais rien de ce que Stiles pourrait dire ou faire, n'amoindrira la peine qu'il ressentira et qu'il avait déjà commencé à ressentir. Il ne le lui disait pas, mais le brun savait qu'il avait commencé à compter les jours. Il s'obstinait à partir plus tard le matin, juste pour pouvoir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec son fils, et rentrait plus tôt, pour passer ses soirées avec lui. Et Stiles était déchiré de voir son père commencer à le pleurer. Il tentait de rester fort, parce qu'il voulait partir, en laissant à son père l'image d'un fils fort, et heureux. Et tant pis si intérieurement, il pleurait à l'injustice. Telle était faite la vie. Alors il continuait à agir comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne savait pas que, bientôt, tout se finirait. Et ça impliquait aller en boîte, pour se perdre entre des cuisses inconnues.

Il entra dans le Jungle après avoir payé sa place. Il y avait du monde ce soir-là, les corps avaient déjà commencé à sa déhancher et à s'enivrer. Stiles se dirigea vers le bar, décidé à boire un verre, avant de rejoindre les danseurs. Il s'installa sur un des tabourets et attendit que le barman le rejoigne. Il commanda une vodka pomme et se tourna vers la piste, observant les corps se mouvoir. Il prit une première gorgée et grimaça face à la brûlure de l'alcool. Il quitta les danseurs du regard, quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le tabouret voisin.

Wow. Grand, brun, barbu, musclé. Exactement son genre. Il attendit un peu que son voisin obtienne son verre et se tourne lui aussi vers la piste de danse, pour se tourner vers lui. Cependant, Stiles n'avait jamais su draguer (ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Danny, qui ne l'accompagnait que pour le voir draguer).

Il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à laisser sortir une phrase spirituelle, quand l'autre fixa son regard dans le sien. De très beaux yeux, vert et marron. Il laissa l'air sortir.

\- J'allais sortir un truc bateau et idiot, mais honnêtement, je n'ai jamais su flirter correctement.

A son grand étonnement, l'autre homme sourit.

\- Je crois qu'on m'a déjà fait toutes les phrases d'approches nazes. Il y a peu de chances que tu puisses faire pire.

\- C'est un défi ?!

Son voisin pencha la tête, comme pour voir s'il était sérieux. L'autre homme ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, Stiles n'ayant jamais su dire non à "Cap ou pas cap".

\- T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais. Ouf, je me suis pas fait mal, en tombant amoureux de toi. Grâce à toi, je crois au coup de foudre. Ton père doit être un voleur ...

\- Stop ! Celle-là ne compte pas, elle est tellement vaseuse qu'elle pourrait être un style à elle toute seule !

\- Tu triches, tu inventes des règles au fur et à mesure ! Mais je peux en trouver d'autres !

\- Merci, mais non ! Peut-être que tu peux en trouver des nouvelles, mais mes oreilles ne le supporteront pas !

Stiles acquiesça, bien conscient du massacre qu'il avait accompli.

\- Derek. lui dit son voisin.

\- Stiles. répondit-il.

\- Stiles ? C'est un nom ?!

\- Depuis que ma mère a décidé de me donner un nom polonais imprononçable, oui !

Le silence qui suivit fut un peu gênant. Stiles cherchait quelque chose à dire - pas un souci - et qui soit intéressant - plus compliqué, mais rien ne venait. Il n'allait pas se leurrer, il était là pour partager une nuit avec un(e) inconnu(e) et Derek était à son goût. Mais il fallait une certaine délicatesse - dont Stiles n'était pas pourvu - pour amener le sujet sans passer pour un goujat. Mais ce fut Derek qui combla le silence :

\- Et que fait un homme assis sur un tabouret, dans une boîte de nuit ?

\- Je bois. En attendant d'aller danser. A moins qu'une bonne raison me pousse à rester assis.

A ce moment-là de la conversation, il finit son verre cul-sec mais ne fit pas mine de se lever. Okay, on repassera pour la subtilité mais si l'autre homme n'était pas intéressé, ça lui permettrait de s'en aller sans que son orgueil n'en prenne un (trop gros) coup.

\- Mais je pourrais te retourner la question ? Tu es assis alors que le reste du monde danse.

\- Je cherche une bonne raison pour forcer mon voisin à rester assis.

Ces mots, prononcés avec une certaine malice, firent rire Stiles. Et la subtilité fit définitivement la malle.

\- Mec, ces fesses dans ce jean sont à elles seules, une raison pour que je reste assis. Par contre, si toi tu es assis, je ne peux pas les regarder.

C'est exactement à cause de genre de phrases, qu'il sortait sans y penser, que ses amis l'accompagnaient en boîte. Danny se serait sûrement roulé par terre.

\- Qui est Danny ?

Et c'est à la question de Derek qu'il se rendit compte, que non seulement, il draguait comme un manche, mais qu'en plus, il était incapable de penser en silence.

\- Un ami. Qui d'habitude m'observe draguer, juste pour rire un bon coup. Comme tu t'en doutes, l'absence de filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche est un réel frein à mes capacités sociales.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule question : ce filtre est aussi off quand tu es dans un lit ?

\- A ma grande honte, je parle aussi en dormant.

Stiles ne comprit pas pourquoi sa réponse créa un air mi-amusé mi-navré sur le visage de Derek.

\- Okay, je vais donc faire moins subtil. Tu parles toujours quand tu es sauvagement pris ? Ou est-ce un des rares moments où tu arrives à te taire.

La lumière se fit enfin dans la tête de Stiles.

\- Tout dépend de mon amant. Mais si tu penses pouvoir transformer mes paroles en des gémissements et des mots sans queue ni tête, sens toi libre d'essayer.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme une invitation !

\- S'en était u-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa bouche, s'occupant de le faire taire d'une manière délicieuse. Les mains de Stiles migrèrent vers les cheveux de Derek, tandis que l'autre homme lui attrapait les hanches, faisant s'entrechoquer leur bassin. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser jusqu'à qu'une évidence s'impose à eux : il fallait qu'ils sortent du club avant d'être arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur (et ça serait vraiment la loose d'expliquer à son paternel pourquoi il se retrouvait au poste ...)

\- Mon appartement est à 15 minutes en voiture.

Derek écarta ses lèvres, juste assez pour pouvoir lui dire ces mots, avant de recommencer à picorer la bouche de Stiles.

\- Je suis à pied.

\- Je suis en voiture.

\- Merveilleux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

Derek rit contre ses lèvres, avant d'attraper son blouson en cuir (Miam, pensa Stiles) pour l'enfiler. Il se retrouva dos à l'hyperactif et ce dernier ne put empêcher ses yeux de migrer vers les fesses du brun. Au regard amusé que lui offrit l'autre homme quand il se retourna, il savait exactement quelle partie de son corps allait attirer l'attention de Stiles. Derek commença à se frayer un chemin dans la foule de corps, et l'hyperactif se faufila dans son sillage. Il finit cependant par le perdre et se retrouva seul sur le parking, à chercher son (futur, enfin s'il le retrouvait) amant. Il fut percuté par une masse qui le colla contre une voiture et deux lèvres chaudes retrouvèrent leur place contre sa bouche. Le blouson en cuir auquel il accrocha ses mains lui confirmèrent que c'était Derek. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture les rase en sortant du parking, faisant exploser leur bulle. Derek déverrouilla la voiture et les deux s'engouffrèrent dedans.

Stiles tenta de laisser ses mains loin du conducteur, pour éviter tout accident, mais ça rendit le moment gênant. Parler n'avait jamais été un souci pour lui, mais dire des choses qui pourraient intéresser l'Adonis à ses côtés serait plus compliqué. Alors, il se tut, tentant désespérément d'empêcher ses yeux de glisser vers son voisin. Sans surprise, il échoua et laissa son regard vagabonder le long du profil de Derek. Le sourire en coin que Derek affichait prouvait qu'il avait été cramé. Mais Stiles ne s'arrêta pas. Après tout, s'il était dans une voiture inconnue, en route vers un appartement inconnu, c'était bien parce qu'il le trouvait attirant.

Ils mirent moins de 15 minutes à arriver au logement, preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul à être pressé. L'immeuble était grand, peint en blanc et entretenu. Mais honnêtement, Stiles ne s'attarda pas sur la façade. Il sortit de la voiture et suivit Derek, qui se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et de monter les escaliers. L'hyperactif était heureux, parce qu'il pouvait regarder à loisir les fesses de Derek se balancer devant ses yeux. Il fut moins heureux quand il commença à haleter et à ralentir le pas, perdant de vue le fessier tant adoré. Il arriva une minutes après le brun, qui l'attendait sur son pallier, un sourire légèrement railleur sur les lèvres.

\- J'espère que t'es plus endurant dans un lit.

\- Je te trouve bien réducteur. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne parles que de lit. Ne connais-tu pas les joies de la salle de bain ? Ou de la table ? Ou du canapé ?

Il allait continuer à étayer sa liste, quand deux mains attrapèrent son blouson et le colla contre le mur. Un corps s'appuya contre lui et des lèvres commencèrent à grignoter son cou, avant de se coller à son oreille :

\- J'en connais pas mal, de joie et je compte bien en essayer plus d'une avec toi.

La bouche repartit en exploration dans son cou.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es censé réussir à me faire taire aussi.

Il sentit le sourire contre sa peau, et ça le fit sourire en retour.

\- J'y compte bien.

Derek relâcha Stiles (à son grand déplaisir) et ouvrit la porte. Il alluma la lumière, enleva blouson de cuir et chaussures, avant de lancer le premier sur une chaise et de laisser les secondes près de la porte d'entrée. Stiles le suivit et fit la même chose que lui, bien qu'il accrocha correctement son manteau sur la chaise et qu'il posa correctement ses chaussures. Derek passa la tête à travers une porte et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La seule réponse qui vint à Stiles fut « Ton foutre ». Dieu merci, il réussit à garder cette pensée pour lui et il refusa d'un signe de tête. Le brun finit par revenir, et se colla doucement à lui, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser était moins passionné mais il réussit à faire perdre la tête à Stiles. Ses mains allèrent à la rencontre du corps de l'hyperactif, serrant ses hanches et amenant son bassin à la rencontre de l'autre corps. Cela arracha un gémissement à Stiles, qui redoubla d'ardeur dans le baiser. Il laissa ses mains se balader dans les cheveux courts de Derek, rapprochant sa tête. L'autre homme sembla se lasser et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Stiles. Il arriva rapidement à enlever tous les boutons et l'ôta. Il laissa ensuite ses mains caresser la peau découverte, continuant à tourmenter Stiles avec le baiser. Il fit migrer sa bouche vers le cou de l'hyperactif, appréciant la manière dont ce dernier penchait la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Mais rapidement, Stiles en eut marre de ne sentir que le tissu contre sa peau et s'écarta légèrement de Derek, pour pouvoir lui enlever son tee-shirt. L'homme se laissa faire volontiers et l'hyperactif dû éviter que sa bouche ne reste ouverte quand il vit les abdos de Derek.

Cet homme était un fantasme ambulant.

Ils reprirent leur baiser pendant que Derek les conduisait jusque dans la chambre. Stiles s'arrangea pour que ce soit son amant qui se retrouve couché sur le lit, et une fois cela fait, il s'assit sur ses hanches, sans jamais cesser le baiser.

Il laissa ses mains caresser la peau de Derek, appréciant la chair de poule que laissait le tracé de ses doigts.

Il sentait la virilité de Derek contre la sienne, et cela l'électrisait. Il abandonna les lèvres rougies de son amant et laissa sa bouche dériver contre sa gorge, appréciant de sentir le grognement rouler sous ses lippes.

Stiles n'avait jamais été patient. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu torturer son amant en le couvrant de baisers mais en évitant les zones les plus évidentes. Aussi, alors qu'ils étaient déjà torse nu, et cela depuis moins d'une dizaine de minutes, Stiles s'attaqua à la ceinture de Derek, bien décidé à faire disparaître le jean. Et peut-être même le caleçon.

Mais c'était sans compter son amant, bien plus patient. Il attrapa les mains de Stiles et les tint d'une seule main.

\- Tu es bien impatient.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez.

La réponse de Stiles était mi-sévère, mi-plaintive. Ca arracha un rire à Derek. Il les retourna, enfonçant Stiles au centre du matelas pendant qu'il était assis sur son bassin.

\- J'aime prendre mon temps.

\- Le temps manque toujours.

Stiles n'avait pas pu empêcher la réplique de sortir. C'était une référence directe à cette minuterie qui égrenait cruellement les secondes. Mais Derek n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Ce soir, on a tout le temps du monde.

Il avait l'air si convaincu. Alors ce soir, Stiles décida de le croire. Il oublia pendant un instant qu'il allait mourir trop rapidement, qu'il n'apprendrait jamais toutes les facettes de Derek. Que ce n'était clairement pas un désaccord ou l'ennui mais bien la Mort qui allait faire de leur rencontre une histoire avortée. 

Il y avait juste Derek. La bouche de Derek. La peau chaude de Derek. Les mains de Derek. Son corps tout entier et la passion qui semblait l'animer.

Juste Derek.

.II.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, le soleil semblait bien haut dans le ciel et son corps était courbaturé. Il garda les yeux fermés, savourant le sentiment de calme qui l'envahissait. Dans deux semaines, ce ne sera plus possible.

Il sentit la chaleur de Derek derrière lui et apprécia le contact humain. La nuit avait été bonne, il espérait que le matin le serait aussi.

Un corps vint se coller à son dos et l'enlaça. Stiles se tortilla d'une manière peu séduisante pour se retourner, pour se lover contre Derek. Il rit quand l'homme fit une pauvre tentative de ronronnement, pour montrer qu'il était content.

La voix rauque de Stiles se fondit dans la douceur du matin :

\- C'est marrant, je t'aurais plus vu comme un loup que comme un chat.

\- Parce que j'ai de grandes dents ?

\- Parce que j'ai des traces de morsures un peu partout.

Derek rigola bassement, la bouche toujours cachée dans le cou de Stiles.

\- Je plaide non coupable. Tu étais beaucoup trop appétissant.

\- « Etais » ? Je suis outré.

Stiles tenta de s'écarter un peu de lui pour montrer à quel point il était outré mais Derek le rattrapa et le rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu l'es toujours, même avec tous ces épis dans tes cheveux. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de tenter un autre round.

Le sourire de Stiles se fit pervers.

\- Convainc-moi.

.II.

Stiles aimait le sexe un peu rude. Mais Merlin que c'était bon de juste se laisser porter et savourer, envahi par la douceur du moment.

Il était tout à fait réveillé après ce second round mais complètement shooté aux endorphines. Il aurait aimé rester là, rester dans cet état-là pendant des heures. En train de se servir du torse de Derek comme oreiller, caressant toutes les parties de peau à sa portée pendant que l'autre homme faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ses pensées divaguaient. Il se demandait aussi à quoi pensait le brun. Si lui aussi voyait sa tête emplie d'idées morbides.

\- C'est la connaissance du jour de notre mort, qui nous pousse vers cette dernière.

Stiles venait d'obtenir sa réponse.

\- Pardon, ce n'est peut-être pas le sujet de conversation le plus …

\- T'inquiète. La mort hante mon crâne depuis des années. Elle me hante même en ce moment. Il est ironique que le fait de savoir la date de notre fin ne nous libère pas de la peur et de l'incertitude. Comment peux-tu dire que la connaissance de la date nous mène à la Mort ?

\- Tu connais l'histoire de « La Mort à Samarra » ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Alors Derek entreprit de lui raconter.

_\- L'histoire se passe à Bagdad, il y a longtemps. Alors qu'il se promène au marché, un homme voit au loin la Mort qui lui fait signe. Effrayé, il s'enfuit, prend son destrier le plus rapide et fuit. Jusqu'à la ville la plus éloignée du pays. Jusqu'à Samarra. Il s'y cache. Le soir, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Tremblant, il va ouvrir. Il trouve sur le pas de la porte la Mort. Avant de trépasser, il lui demande « Pourquoi m'avoir fait un signe ce matin ? ». Et la Mort de lui répondre « Parce que j'étais étonnée de vous y trouver car, d'après le destin, j'avais rendez-vous avec vous ce soir. »_

\- Tu penses que c'est la connaissance du jour de notre mort, qui est à l'origine de notre mort ? Mais comment savoir où je suis censé être le jour de ma mort ? Comment savoir si, ma tentative pour être ailleurs, n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je me trouverais là où je dois mourir ?

Stiles s'embrouillait lui-même. La vision de Derek remettait ses propres idées en question.

\- Écoute plutôt ça. Un jour, par hasard, on s'est rendu compte que si on calculait la date de mort de la majorité de ma famille, on tombait sur le même jour. La vie n'a plus jamais été pareille après ça. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait prendre la vie à mon grand-père, mes parents, mon beau-frère et ma petite sœur ? Quelle chose pourrait tuer des gens d'âges différents, de sexe différent, tous en bonne santé ? La réponse a été : un incendie. Mais l'ironie se situe ailleurs. Sais-tu pourquoi ils étaient réunis ce jour-là ? Ils voulaient faire une fête, ensemble. Pouvoir dire aux autres qu'ils les aimaient et combien ils étaient tristes de partir. Ils ne savaient pas qu'en se réunissant, ils réaliseraient ce qu'ils pensaient inévitable. Mon oncle fumait une cigarette sur la terrasse. Quand il a vue l'incendie, il y ait retourné et a sorti ma sœur, Laura. Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle ne devait pas mourir ce jour-là. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Parce qu'il pensait mourir à 40 ans. Il ne risquait rien, ce n'était pas son jour. En sortant, il a pris une poutre sur le torse. Il est resté là, à sentir les flammes lécher sa peau, persuadé qu'il allait s'en sortir, parce que, eh bien, il ne devait pas mourir ce jour-là. Le coma est peut-être pire que la mort. Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire aux siens qu'il les aimait. Pourquoi faire ? La fin n'était pas encore là, pour lui.

\- Et toi, t'étais où ?

\- J'avais refusé d'y assister. Voir ma famille mourir était au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai fait mes adieux à tout le monde et je suis parti. Boire un coup. Oublier que ma famille allait périr ce soir. Laura m'a appelé le lendemain.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce qu'avait vécu Derek, c'était une tragédie. Que dit-on à un homme qui a tout perdu ? Que diront les gens à son père, quand il aura lui aussi trépassé ? Quand la Mort vient trop tôt, quand elle prend la vie à un enfant, à une mère, à un époux, que dit-on à ceux qui restent ?

Après toutes ces années, il ne savait toujours pas si connaître la date de sa mort était une bénédiction ou une malédiction.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'en face de lui, un homme avait perdu toute sa famille, et que jamais rien ne pourrait amoindrir sa peine. Alors, à défaut de mots, il le prit dans ses bras et se colla à lui, tentative vaine pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent longtemps, là, collés l'un à l'autre, savourant la sensation d'une peau chaude contre la sienne, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Les yeux fermés, Derek imaginait un monde où il pourrait présenter Stiles à sa famille. Il voyait, presque comme s'il y était, Talia le serrer contre lui, dans une étreinte maternelle, pour celui qui avait perdu sa mère trop tôt. Il pensait à Cora, qui se serait bien entendu avec lui. Et Laura, qui n'aurait pas perdu de temps pour charrier son petit frère, à cause de l'air niais qu'il arborerait. C'était une jolie vision, mais hélas, irréalisable.

Dans ses yeux fermés, il fit disparaître ses larmes versées pour un garçon qui ne vieillirait jamais.

.II.

Les deux semaines passèrent. Trop rapidement. Ne lui permettant pas de construire quelque chose avec Derek. De découvrir la vie et l'amour. D'être pleinement heureux.

Les deux semaines passèrent. Trop lentement. Lui laissant le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu vivre avec Derek. De trop penser à ce qu'il aurait aimé faire, être, devenir.

Stiles sortit. Il voulait sentir une dernière fois le soleil sur sa peau, avant de devoir quitter ce monde. Il déambula au hasard des rues, inscrivant sur sa rétine les lieux de sa jeunesse, se remémorant les souvenirs. Les jeux avec Scott, les promenades au parc avec sa mère, les patrouilles dans la voiture de son père.

Il marchait dans la rue principale, tentant d'oublier les secondes qui défilaient au-dessus de sa tête. Ils regardaient les gens, se sentant comme déjà mort, n'ayant plus pied dans ce quotidien qui rythmait la vie des autres. Il savait que pour lui, il n'y aurait plus de courses à faire, de rendez-vous à prendre, d'obligation à honorer. Il n'y aurait pas de repas ce soir, ou de nuit de sommeil et encore moins de réveil.

Alors, quand il la vit, il sut. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le chrono au-dessus de sa tête avait entamé sa dernière minute. Il se précipita sur la route, et poussa l'enfant qui allait passer sous les roues du bus. Il regarda le bus arriver sur lui, n'esquissant aucun geste pour l'éviter. Il savait que c'était vain, les dernières secondes s'écoulaient et, paradoxalement, c'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Il entendait le cri de la mère de l'enfant s'étirer à l'infini. Il entendait le sanglot de la petite fille retenu dans sa gorge. Et le crissement des pneus durer des heures. En vain.

Son corps fut percuté, avec force et il s'écroula sur la chaussée.

Au-dessus de sa tête, les dernières secondes s'égrenaient. Sa dernière pensée eut étonnement la voix de Derek. _Si tu n'avais pas su que c'était à cet instant que tu devais mourir, aurais-tu sauvé cette enfant ?_

Il espérait que oui. Même si cela aurait signifié ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à son père et à Scott.

Mais s'il ignorait son heure, serait-il sorti profiter de ses derniers instants ? Aurait-il été là pour sauver la petite fille ? Derek avait-il raison ?

Il n'aura jamais la réponse. Au-dessus de son visage, le chrono faisait clignoter ses zéros, avec une joie presque morbide.

_**Si vous saviez quand est-ce vous alliez mourir, agiriez-vous de la même façon ?**_

**.II.**

**Oui, j'ai tué quelqu'un, ça faisait longtemps. Mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! **

**En vous souhaitant un bon dimanche, **

**Sterekement vôtre,**

**Math'**

**PS : **_**inspiration **_**Bien que le sujet fasse apparemment penser au film **_**Time Out**_**, l'idée m'est venue après qu'un ami m'ait raconté l'histoire de Deathnote. **

**PS2 : j'ai volé le titre à Marcel Proust**


End file.
